


If You Really Liked Him

by Nelmara



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelmara/pseuds/Nelmara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie and her father discuss her relationship with Darcy. Written in response to a request and prompt from a friend and based on the conversation in P&P between Elizabeth and her father following Darcy's proposal; the title comes from the line, "But this would be nothing, if you really liked him." Thanks for reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Really Liked Him

Mr. Bennet came into the kitchen from his office and helped himself to a cup of coffee.

Lizzie sat at the kitchen table, her hands wrapped around a mug of tea and her eyes staring off into the distance, a small smile on her face. It was a sunny Saturday afternoon, and he knew she had plans for the evening.

He was glad to see his middle daughter happy again, but still couldn’t stop himself from worrying. “So, Lizzie,” he said, taking a seat across from her. “I understand you’re going out with that Darcy fellow again tonight.”

“Yes,” she said, with a small nod for emphasis and a smile that widened a bit.

Her father digested this for a moment. “Lizzie … you’re a grown woman, and I’m not trying to interfere with your life. You can make whatever choices you think best, of course, but …”

“But … what?” She looked concerned.

“Isn’t this the same guy you talked about so much last year? The rude one, who wore a newsy cap? Didn’t you hate him?”

At this, Lizzie blushed. “Well, yes. But things have, well, changed between us.”

“Clearly, if you’re going out on dates with him.” Mr. Bennet sighed. “Look, I’m not saying you shouldn’t have fun. Just … be careful. With everything that has happened lately, I think we all have to be a bit cautious about giving our trust too easily.”

“Dad, I—”

“Now, I heard what you said about him, and what he apparently said about you. Lord knows your mother had enough to say about that after the Gibson wedding. What I’m trying to understand here is how that sort of interaction has transformed to the point where you’re seeing each other three nights out of four.”

Lizzie smiled in response. “Dad, are you really concerned that I’m dating a guy I don’t actually like?”

“No, not exactly. I just want to make sure you’re not, I don’t know, reacting to the stress of last month’s situation.”

“I promise you; I’m not. I misjudged him pretty seriously, and I’ve had longer than you know to really understand his true feelings, and my own. This is something real … and just … amazing.”

Mr. Bennet nodded. “Well, if you say so, I’ll take your word for it. And he’s treating you well?”

“You wouldn’t believe it. I hardly do, and I’m actually seeing it happen.” They both laughed.

“I’m glad, Lizzie. All I ever want is for you and your sisters to be happy.” At this, he stood and started making his way back to his office, coffee in hand.

“Dad.”

He turned back. “Yes?”

Lizzie took a deep breath and said in a rush to the table, “He’stheonewhogotthewebsitetakendown.”

“What?”

“You know. George’s website. Remember how it just went away, and we had no idea what happened? Well, Darcy is the one who made it go away.”

Mr. Bennet nodded, slowly. “Well. This is a surprise. And he did it … why? To help Lydia?”

“Umm. He and George had some bad history together, and his sister, Gigi, knew how to track George down.” As she briefly told the story, her father developed a much clearer picture of how things stood.

When she was finished, he chuckled and said, “Lizzie, honey, I think he did it for you.”

At this she looked down once more, looked up at her father, smiled, and said nothing.

“When will he be picking you up? I think I’d like to meet him.”

“Seven. He’ll be here at seven.”

***

When Darcy rang the Bennets’ doorbell that evening, it was Mr. Bennet who answered the door. Disconcerted, Darcy hesitated on the doorstep.

“Well. William, is it? Come to pick up my Lizzie? Come in, come in.”

“Uh, yes, sir. Thank you.” He stepped inside and stood awkwardly, uncertain of what to do with his hands.

Mr. Bennet peered at Darcy over his reading glasses, looking stern. “Lizzie tells me you’ve been treating her well.”

“I’m doing my best.”

“Yes, so I hear,” the older man said drily. He then went on in a more serious tone. “I also hear that my family and I owe you a great deal of thanks for your help with a certain swimmer.”

Understanding dawned on Darcy’s face. “Sir, please understand, I—”

Mr. Bennet held up his hand. “No need to explain. Just know that you have my gratitude along with Lizzie’s.”

Darcy nodded. It was then that Lizzie came down the stairs, and her father had the chance to see the intense look of love that overspread the young man’s face—as if he’d be content to look at her forever.

Mr. Bennet smiled to himself. _Ah, young love._ To Lizzie, he said, “You look lovely, dear. I was just keeping your young man company. Go on, now; have fun!”

And he watched as the couple walked to Darcy’s car, hand in hand and stealing kisses all the way.


End file.
